


Binder

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Gender Library [8]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bigender Melissa Chase, Coming Out, Gen, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Zack Underwood, no I didn't have motivation to finish this but I did anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Melissa is looking for a binder and she wants one. Ver boyfriends are there every step of the way.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Richard Chase, Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: Gender Library [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710853
Kudos: 12





	Binder

Milo walked up behind Melissa.

"Hey, guys!" He waved.

"Hey, Milo." Zack smiled.

Milo gave him a kiss on the forehead. Melissa waved a little later than expected. Milo sat down next to them both. He peaked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Melissa looked at him.

"Sorry, Milo, I'm just looking up something."

"Looking up what?" Milo raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Binders." She shrugged. "Thought I'd try to find a good one and get it."

"I thought you already had some binders, why do you need more?"

Zack put his hand onto his shoulder. "It's not _that_ kind of binder, Milo. It's something that you wear like it's a shirt, but it makes your chest look flatter."

"I guess you could say that." Melissa showed Milo her phone screen. "I've been looking at these _all day_."

The binders Melissa showed were different colors from one another. How they looked were different too, ranging from seemingly short vest zip ups to what seemed like regular t-shirts. Some of them had patterns while others were plain. He could see why she didn't know what to choose, but he did have one question.

"How come you're looking for one?" Milo asked.

Melissa pulled away. "I thought I'd try one out."

"You could always borrow my brother's binders." Zack replied. "He hasn't used them in years, I can ask him."

"Nah it's fine, I'm sure it's not my size anyways." Melissa said. "I don't know how my Dad will feel about it, though."

"About what?"

"About me being…" Her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "...I don't think I told you yet, did I?"

"Told me what?" Milo questioned.

"I'm bigender," she started explaining. "Or in other words, I identify as two genders at once."

"And you think that a binder might help?"

"Yeah exactly."

"So wait, what about you Zack?" He looked at him. "Are you like Melissa, or…?"

"Yes and no." Zack replied. "I'm not bigender like ver, but I'm nonbinary."

Milo lightly smacked himself in the forehead. "Have I been referring to you guys wrong this whole time?"

Melissa set ver phone down. "No no you're fine, Milo! I'm good with both she/her and ve/ver."

Milo then turned to Zack. "Like you've always referred to me as."

She pulled ver phone back up. She scrolled a little more. Ve then had a frown fall upon her face. Her eyelids drooped down to the halfway point while her pupils faced elsewhere. Milo held her free hand, causing ver to look at him right away. He smiles at her.

"Don't worry, Melissa, we'll be right there beside you." Milo reassured.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready, you won't be alone."

She smiled. "Thank you, guys."

* * *

Melissa waited at the door.

It had been a week or so since ve talked about it with Milo and Zack. Since then she thought of everything that was needed with the binders, on what days to wear it, when and how long ve would wear it, and whatever else. On days that she didn't wear a binder, ve would wear a sports bra, same with anything that would require lots of running, breathing, and what else considering Murphy's law. Ve knew how her dad would want ver to be safe doing something like that.

The doorbell rang, allowing her to open the door to let Zack in. She peeked outside, seeing Milo nowhere. Ve supposed Milo was caught up with Murphy's Law, which was highly likely. She then saw Milo at the end of the sidewalk, getting over to ver house slowly. From where she stood, she could see a cast on one of Milo's legs. Once he got closer, ve opened the door more so Milo wouldn't have trouble getting in.

"What happened to your leg?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, I accidentally broke it falling down the stairs. I'm okay though." Milo casually explained. "You guys might wanna be careful when going up or down those stairs for a few days, though."

"Got it." Zack noted.

Milo grabbed Melissa's hand. He softly smiled as he caressed her hand with his thumb. Zack took her other hand.

"Are you ready?" Milo asked.

Ve nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but yeah I'm ready."

Ve took a deep breath. They walked to the living room where her dad was. He was looking at some papers. It seemed they were mail, some opened while the rest were unopened. Ve only hoped that they weren't disturbing him. After a few seconds, he looked up then at them.

"Sorry if we're disturbing you, Mr. Chase!" Milo was the first to speak.

"Not at all, uhh, nothing broke when you came in, right?"

Zack shook his head. "Not a thing."

He sighed in relief. "That's good… No offense, Milo."

"None taken!" Milo replied.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Melissa said seconds after Milo spoke.

"If it's about you, Milo, and Zack, then I already know you're dating them." Richard replied, staring at them intently. "I'll have a talk with _both of you_ later."

Zack silently gulped while Milo was unfazed.

"Huh, is it that obvious?"

"More obvious than you think, Melissa."

"Didn't think it was… but that's not what I wanted to tell you." Ve shook her head a little as she put ver hands up. "I'm… I'm nonbinary and I wanted to ask if I could get a chest binder."

Richard raised his eyebrows. " _I_ have no idea what either of those are."

"Essentially I'm not completely a boy or a girl, and I want a flat chest."

He sat there for a few seconds, blinking. "I don't understand that, but I'll do whatever I can."

He got up and hugged Melissa. Ve hugged him back tightly.

"Boom!" She fist pumped.

Richard pulled back. " _But_ I'll look into those binder things myself. It's not that I don't trust you, but I wanna be sure for myself before I get them for you."

Melissa nodded.

"We can look for something else as a substitute in the meantime tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay."

Ve smiled as Richard sat back down. The three went to the stairs. Since Zack and Milo were already there, there wasn't a reason why they couldn't hang out there. She was about to set ver foot onto the stair step, but then she remembered Milo's leg. Ve grabbed him and picked him up without hurting his leg more than it already was.

She took a couple of steps up the stairs.

"Wait, you can pick him _up_?"

Ve looked back at Zack. " _You_ can't?"

He crossed his arms while Milo chuckled. Melissa kept walking up the stairs while Zack followed her. Zack grumbled how ve was able to carry him without too much of a problem.

"If it helps, she's carried me plenty times before!" Milo said.

Zack quietly but audibly groaned.


End file.
